


camera set, action!

by taekooqs



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekooqs/pseuds/taekooqs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which baekhyun records the different stages of a drunken taehyung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	camera set, action!

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know man i dont know dont look at me i wrote this in like two hours and i dont even like taehyung Really I Swear  
> (there has to be more vbaek in this world js)

a black screen.

“—what are you doing?”

“i need to record this—”

the camera begins to focus on baekhyun’s feet while he is adjusting it, the loud background music muffling away all the strange, high-pitched noises that were the reason behind baekhyun’s laughter. the camera raises and momentarily films jongin’s confused although amused expression before following the boy’s sight of line and ending up on no other than hoseok and taehyung currently making baekhyun’s living room their very own dance floor, all furniture pushed aside to give them room and prevent either of them of possibly ending up with a concussion of sorts by the end of the night.

“oh man,” baekhyun’s voice is heard from behind the camera, laughter spilling from his lips along words as taehyung and hoseok seemed to be in a competition of who can flail their limbs more aggressively to the sound of fucking justin bieber’s sorry. “i gotta get this on youtube or something.”

“fucking tragic.” jongin comments by his side though he’s just as amused. “they didn’t even drink that much.”

“you should join them.” yoongi’s voice is heard from the background and baekhyun turns his camera to record the mop of mint-coloured hair currently sprawled on the couch like he owns the place, a plastic cup of dubious liquid held lazily in his hand.

“someone’s got to be responsible here.” jongin shakes his head with a huff of laughter, the conversation continuing although the camera has focused back on the dancing duo, the situation far too visually amusing to concentrate on anything else. “and it’s clearly none of you.”

hoseok seemed to have a change of plans and interrupted his flailing to substitute it with extreme headbanging instead, to which taehyung was quick to imitate, the two so close that it was a matter of seconds until their heads were aggressively colliding together.

“oh my _god_ —” baekhyun breathes out loudly, the camera shaking and focusing back on their feet while he hurried towards the duo, yoongi’s hysterical laughter very audible in the background now. “are you _alright_?”

when the camera focuses back on them hoseok is dramatically holding onto his head and falling on the floor while taehyung was doing that thing of his where he opens his mouth wide but no sound comes off, clearly too amused to even feel any pain. “taehyung, holy shit.” baekhyun’s voice is a mix of concern and amusement and his hand comes into the picture to touch the side of taehyung’s forehead that had been hit by hoseok (who was currently dying on the floor, which only added to yoongi’s laughter), it not being difficult to see that it was a matter of time until a big angry lump would form in there.

“what? i’m okay- this is okay,” taehyung laughs, stumbling a little on his feet, smile dumb on his lips and he momentarily looks like he might also just collapse from the sudden hit. “i don’t even feel anything.” he’s still laughing, yoongi sounding like he’s wheezing more than anything else in the background, and hoseok’s loud whines mix with the music.

baekhyun’s hand runs through taehyung’s hair, pushing his overgrown fringe backwards and letting it fall over the taller’s forehead again and the camera doesn’t show it, but he’s currently shaking his head in disbelief. “you’re so fucking drunk.”

 

 

“—why are you crying?” the question comes from baekhyun and he’s laughing, adjusting the settings on the camera before zooming in on his target. taehyung is attempting to bury himself in the living room corner, body pressed against the wall, arms around himself and the most miserable sniffles making his shoulders shake each time. “why are you crying, baby?”

“she hurt me,” taehyung whimpers in the most teary voice and baekhyun’s laughter is heard again, cooing at his boyfriend who was honestly far too cute for a crying drunk. his cheek is against the wall and he shies away from the camera, but still raises his arm a little to show the tiniest of scratches near his wrist. on his forehead, visible by the fact that his hair was a complete mess at the moment, a big angry red spot was already visible from hitting his head on hoseok earlier. “i went pet her and she hurt me.”

“aw,” the camera shakes and baekhyun’s hand comes in the picture, holding onto taehyung’s arm and using his thumb to rub over the little scratch made by his very own extremely majestic, unbelievably grumpy cat. “that’s why you don’t wake her up while drunk.”

“i love her.” taehyung turns away from the camera and sobs, a snort from baekhyun audible right afterwards. “i _love_ her, baekhyun.”

“i know, baby. don’t we all?” is baekhyun’s amused reply, hand moving in the picture once more to rub at taehyung’s back.

“but does she _know_? does she even know? she needs to know, hyung. please let her know.”

“i will, i will.”

“i just love her so _much_ —”

 

 

“it’s so _hot_ —”

the camera zooms in on taehyung, firstly on his shoulder, then adjusting to his face. he looks terrible, and by terrible baekhyun means really fucking hilarious because his hair is a mess, his eyes are all puffy from his crying fit over the cat, and let’s not even mention the bump on his forehead. that, plus he looks extremely uncomfortable.

“how are you feeling, taehyung-ah?” baekhyun’s voice sounds surprisingly loud now that the music is gone and the smile is audible on his lips, zooming out just a bit to capture the way taehyung was fanning himself. “tell us.”

“i’m _hot_.” he whines, huffing miserably. “i’m so hot and it’s making me very uncomfortable.”

“you tell me,” baekhyun laughs. “now you know how i feel everyday living with you, i’m glad you sympathise.”

“where’s jongin?” taehyung turns to the use of both his hands to fan at himself in the most clumsy way.

“he left. yoongi laughed himself to sleep on the couch, which is apparently a possible thing to happen, and hoseok was, quote, getting even more annoying than he already is, unquote, so he took them both home already.”

“where’s jungkook?”

baekhyun snorts. “he wasn’t even here in the first place, babe.”

taehyung scrunches up his nose, hands now moving to start undoing his button-down shirt, dramatically sounding like he had just finished running a marathon.

“atta boy,” baekhyun laughs. “are you gonna strip for me now?”

“hyung,” taehyung whines in that stupid voice of his, making baekhyun breathe out something along the lines of ‘ _jesus harold christ_ ’, but he’s only on the fourth button when he starts to have trouble getting his clumsy hands to properly undo it, building up his frustration even more. “ _hyung_.”

“amazing,” baekhyun’s shit-eating grin is still very audible in his voice. “we’re entering the whiny as hell phase.”

taehyung tries some more, attempts to instead pull his shirt over his head, gets it stuck halfway because it’s too tight, and whines miserably in distress.

baekhyun laughs again, hand already in the picture to come in taehyung’s aid. “you bloody kid—”

 

 

when the camera turns on again it focuses on taehyung’s limp body just lying stomach-down in bed, legs and arms sprawled and face flat against the mattress. it’s completely silent apart from the noises of baekhyun’s camera zooming in, as well as the hushed chuckling from the boy himself.

“taehyung-ah,” he calls out in a hushed whisper, zooming on the mop of messy dark hair that was the back of taehyung’s head. “taehyung- _ah_.”

the younger responds with a grunt of sorts and baekhyun snorts, moving closer to the unmoving body but refraining from getting on the bed too. “how are we now, baby?”

taehyung mumbles something along the lines of ‘leave me alone’ followed by some sort of insult that baekhyun didn’t manage to decipher, but it just seems to add to baekhyun’s amusement.

“ah yes, the last stage.” baekhyun comments as if he’s the narrator to some wildlife series, zooming in closer until all the camera’s recording is the messy brown hair. “extreme sleepiness that leads to equally as extreme grumpiness. us scientists like to call it the precocious hangover.”

taehyung makes another whiny noise of annoyance and his hands find the pillow to grab and put over his head, securing it down with his hands. baekhyun zooms out to give a full picture now. “don’t fall asleep like that, you idiot, you’re gonna suffocate yourself.”

“no.” taehyung replies smartly, voice muffled under the pillow.

“alright, whatever you say.” baekhyun laughs, moving a hand to press down on the pillow just to annoy taehyung even further. “sleep well, baby.”

“screw you—”

“and i love you too.”

the camera fades to black.

 

 

it’s about three in the afternoon when taehyung finally drags his sorry self to the living room, where baekhyun had been entertained enough marathoning steven universe for what was most likely the seventh time since he and taehyung started dating. he looked just as miserable as he did the night before, if not even more, it taking all of baekhyun’s willpower to not start laughing all over again.

“morning, sunshine.” baekhyun greets lightly so, turning the tv on mute because he is not an asshole and he knows cartoon-y voices are a killer when you are most likely having the headache of your life right there. his gaze fell onto taehyung’s hand, currently holding his cellphone, and he bit his lower lip in expectation. “how are we this fine afternoon?”

“dead.” taehyung deadpans though there’s a lazy smile that still curls on his lips as he walks to the couch, plopping himself down next to baekhyun, giving away that he was back to his touchy, snuggly self rather than the snappy git he was before falling asleep. “what even happened to my head?” he mumbles then, followed by a short hiss as he moves his free hand to lightly touch the angry bump on his head, and baekhyun has to stop himself from laughing again.

“um, long story. i’m sure you’ll be thrilled to hear about it later on.” baekhyun says rather fast, impatience showing as he glances towards taehyung’s phone again. “have you checked your social media yet?”

“no, why?” taehyung asks slowly, raising a questioning brow as he unlocks his screen (which was a selfie of baekhyun’s, that the older took and set himself and taehyung never had the heart to change it again). the look of confusion mixed with shock deepens in his features and baekhyun starts to quickly gather his bowl of half-eaten cereals on the table. “jesus, why are there 357 new messages in our facebook groupchat?”

“dunno- anyway, gotta wash these dishes.” baekhyun laughs awkwardly, pressing a quick kiss to taehyung’s cheek before he’s getting up and hurrying towards the kitchen, almost stumbling over Miniature Queen The Cat in the process. “i love you!” he shouts halfway, laughter already spilling from his lips.

he waits in the kitchen for a minute or two, holding in laughter and waiting for taehyung to scroll all the way up those messages until-

“—what the _fuck_ , byun baekhyun, you massive _cock_ —”

 

sending his recordings of taehyung’s drunken stages to their college group’s chat had definitely been baekhyun’s best decision so far.


End file.
